Last Night
by Alicia.Usagi
Summary: Malam itu menjadi malam yang paling Kyouya sesali. Kyouya tak pernah berniat seperti itu. tapi bagaimanapun memohon, waktu yang hilang tak dapat kembali another D18 fic from Alicia Usagi! mind to read?


Ciaossu minna..~:3

Saia udh demen nulis, alhasil dalam waktu singkat post 3 fic ==" mana pairing sama, D18 lagi..

Tapi entah kenapa semua hampir angst, intinya rada-rada sedih gitu.. *sigh* T_T udh terinfeksi angst kali *pundung. Oke, fic ini sebenarnya sudah ditulis sejak dulu dan bahkan saya publish di akun fb saya. Baru ini berani masukin ke ff ._. atau baru niat *plak X3 . yah, intinya ini fic jaman dahulu .. mungkin tidak bagus-bagus amat T^T *stress

Tapi untunglah masih ada yg mau baca dan review fic saya yang gaje dan amatir itu. T^T terharu banget, makasih ya *sembah sujud reader*

Yosh mulai ajaa..!

* * *

**LAST NIGHT**

Genre: Romance, tragedy(?)

Rate: K+

D18

Disclaimer. KHR always belongs to Amano Akira-sensei

WARNING! Typo(s) mungkin masih bertebaran seperti wabah, Hibari rada(?) OOC, dll

.

Enjoy!

**.**

_**Malam itu..**_

_**malam yang kusesalkan.**_

_**Andai kan waktu dapat diulang,**_

_**andaikan dia tak ada disana,**_

_**andaikan ingatan itu bisa dihapus…**_

* * *

**-NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL-**

"Jyuudaime!" panggil Gokudera.

"i-iya?" jawab Tsuna, menoleh ke arah Gokudera.

"bagaimana kalau malam ini kita mengerjakan PR bersama-sama?" tawar Gokudera.

"ide yang bagus!" jawab Yamamoto.

"ekh? Darimana si yakyuu baka ini datang? Dan lagi aku bertanya pada jyuudaime bukan kamu, bakka!" kata Gokudera dengan pedas. Tampak jelas bahwa ia tidak senang dengan kehadiran 'maniak baseball' itu.

"oh ayolah…! Aku tak mengerti PRnya. Lagipula beramai-ramai pasti seru bukan?" pinta Yamamoto.

"kau mau ku-bom? Lagipula kau kan ada pertandingan baseball minggu depan. Kenapa tidak latihan?" Tanya Gokudera dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam.

"Ma..ma.., latihan itu bisa nanti." Ujar Yamamoto santai—khas Yamamoto. Tsuna hanya dapat ber-sweatdrop ria melihat perilaku mereka berdua.

"Ngapain kalian disini?" Deg! Tsuna mendengar suara yang familiar. Ya, suara yang dapat membuat orang lain ketakutan, suara orang itu. Tanpa berbalik pun Tsuna sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu—Hibari Kyouya, ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori Middle.

"kalian mau ku-kamikorosu?" tanya Hibari galak sambil mengangkat tonfa-nya yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'pergi atau kubunuh' pada Tsuna.

"Apa?! Berani-beraninya—" Tsuna membekap mulut gokudera sebelum terlambat. "A-ayo kita pulang" kata Tsuna sambil menyeret Gokudera (serta Yamamoto pastinya) sebelum di kamikorosu. Namun, Dino (yang entah muncul darimana) menghentikan mereka.

"Yo tsuna!" sapa Dino riang.

"D-Dino-san" balas Tsuna.

'PRAKK'

Ada sebuah benda yang melewati Tsuna dan Dino, sebuah benda yang dapat membuat orang koma—setidaknya apabila benda itu mengenainya. Untungnya benda itu melewati mereka dan menancap di dinding. Siapa lagi yang melempar benda itu kalau bukan Hibari, karena benda itu adalah Tonfa kesayangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Benda itu bisa membunuh jyuudaime, tahu!" ucap Gokudera ketus.

"mau protes?" kata Hibari dingin sambil mengeluarkan _deathglare_ andalannya.

"T-tenanglah Kyouya" cegah Dino. "diam kau, kuda bodoh" kata Hibari dingin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Tsuna sweatdrop

Yamamoto geleng-geleng kepala

Gokudera jawdrop tak percaya

Dino tersenyum sedih.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Dino pacaran dengan Hibari. Namun, Tsuna tak pernah mendengar Hibari memanggil Dino 'kuda bodoh'. "hah.." gumam Dino sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

_**Kalau saja…**_

_**Kalau saja pada saat itu aku memaafkannya**_

_**Mungkin dia tak akan meninggalkanku**_

_**Mungkin dia masih ada di sisiku**_

_**Mungkin…**_

_**Aku tak akan kesepian lagi.**_

* * *

**Rumah Tsuna**

"D-Dino-san, ada apa dengan mu dan Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna kepo

"ahh.., kau menyadarinya ya? Hahaha.., Cuma kesalah pahaman saja.." jawab Dino enteng, walau terdengar jelas bahwa Dino sangat-sangat tersiksa

"t-tapi…, wajahmu tidak mengatakan seperti itu…" ucap Tsuna lirih.

Dino tersenyum, "Apa maksudmu Tsuna?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Ya, dia tersenyum, tetapi di mata Tsuna bukanlah senyuman, akan tetapi air mata.

"Tidak perlu ditahan, Dino-san. Tsuna tau kok, kalau Dino-san terluka. Menangislah saat kau ingin menangis, Dino-san." Ucap Tsuna lembut. Sekejap, Dino tak percaya akan apa yang telah dikatakan Tsuna. Namun, ucapan Tsuna benar juga.

"A-Aku tak tau ha-harus bagaimana lagi.." kata-kata Dino bergetar. Tsuna pun memeluk Dino.

"sebentar saja, Dino-san boleh menangis. Karena Dino-san tidak sendirian. Ada Romario, Tsuna, Gokudera, Reborn, dan lainnya. Apa jadinya seorang don Cavallone memaksakan diri?" Tsuna menghibur Dino dalam pelukannya.

"…" hening

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. hu hu hu.." terdengar suara tangisan Dino-san. "K-kau benar, Tsuna. A-aku..a-aku.. memang tidak berghuna. Bhenar khan t-tshuna?" tanya Dino sesengukan (yang entah kenapa jadi lebay gitu #author muntah)

"iya benar. Kamu memang bego, tidak berguna, ceroboh." Jawab sebuah suara. Dino dan Tsuna menoleh. Dan terbelalak tak percaya

Mereka terkesiap. Hibari Kyouya datang ke rumah Tsuna!

Sekejap, Dino berhenti menangis dan berdiri. Tsuna menjadi salah tingkah (bagaimana tidak? Kepergok tuh lgi mesra-mesraan #author di cambuk)

"K-Kyouya! Aku bisa jelaskan ini semua" ucap Dino kalang kabut.

"Mau menjelaskan apa, herbivore?" kata Hibari dingin.

"jelas-jelas, kamu-kamu berpelukan dengan herbivore itu!" (maksudnya tsuna yaaa) geram Hibari.

"t-tunggu! I-itu hanya kesalahpahaman! Kesalah pahaman! Ke-sa-lah-pa-ham-an!" Jelas Dino, berusaha berkelit.

"ke-sa-lah-pa-ham-an katamu?" ulang Hibari.

"Ya. Kesalahpahaman." Aku Dino. "jadi, kamu mau memaafkanku?" tanya Dino.

"hn.." jawab Hibari. Well, Dino menganggap tandanya "ya" jadi ia berlari memeluk Hibari. Sayangnya, bukan pelukan hangat yang didapat Dino tapi sebuah "ciuman" tonfa Hibari yang mendarat di dagunya yang menyebabkan ia terlempar beberapa meter.

"i-iitaii" Dino meringis. Dan satu ciuman tonfa lagi mendarat di dagu Dino yang membuat dino terlempar dari jendela. Sialnya, saat itu ada truk yang pengemudinya baru mabuk sehingga…

**BRAKK! CKIIITT! BRRUKK.!**

**Tilulitulitullii..** (maksudnya suara ambulans)

* * *

_**Waktu yang hilang tidak dapat kembali**_

_**Sekali lagi aku berada di kegelapan—sendirian**_

_**Apa yang kuharapkan?**_

_**Aku kesepian tanpamu, langitku**_

* * *

sudah 2 bulan sejak kejadian itu..

kini sudah awal bulan mei

"Haneuma.. Mi dispiace." Sosok pemuda berambut raven itu sedang terduduk di bawah pohon disebuah bukit. Rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajah, tetapi cairan bening yang menetes tetap tak dapat dihentikan. Ia—Karnivor itu menangis. Menyesali perbuatannya—menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian lalu.

"Kyouya!" ah.. suara yang sangat familiar. Setengah tidak sadar, sang Karnivore menggerakkan lengannya, berusaha meraih sosok yang terlihat samar, namun nyata itu. sesaat ia berfikir ia sedang bermimpi. Mana mungkin 'orang itu' ada disini bukan? Tapi bagaimana pun, Kyouya sangat merindukannya. Merindukan kuda bodohnya.

"Kyouya.." suara itu terdengar kembali, tetapi kali ini lebih nyata. Kyouya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menggenggam tangannya. 'siapa itu?' batinnya. Tapi ia tahu pasti, ia sangat merindukan sentuhan itu—kehangatan itu. ia pun menutup matanya kembali, berusaha meresapi sentuhan hangat itu—berdoa bahwa kehangatan itu tak akan pergi lagi.

"Haneuma.." gumam Sang Karnivore yang masih menutup mata nya, enggan membiarkan dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya?" terdengar kembali—suaranya, sebuah jawaban. Kali ini Kyouya membuka matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sosok yang berada di depannya, sosok yang dirindukannya—Dino Cavallone. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Sedangkan Dino memasang wajah bingung karena ekspresi Kyouya saat ini. Tanpa basa-basi, Kyouya segera memeluk Dino, terisak di dadanya.

"Ehm.. ahaha. Apa-apaan kau ini? Merindukanku?" Canda Dino membalas pelukan Kyouya dan mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Ya. Aku merindukanmu.." jawaban Kyouya sukses membuat Dino mematung. Padahal niat Dino hanya bercanda tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyouya benar-benar merindukannya. Dino pun melepaskan pelukan dan memandang wajah Kyouya.

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Dino seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Bodoh. Kau.. kenapa lama sekali? Aku bahkan sudah berfikir untuk mencari penggantimu! Baka. Dasar kuda bodoh!" bila jawaban Kyouya tadi membuat Dino senang, sekarang jawaban Kyouya membuat Dino merasa bersalah. Tapi, yah.. Dino senang. Siapa sangka kekasihnya yang biasanya dingin dan termasuk gengsi mengungkapkan perasaannya?

"Kh. Kenapa kau cengar-cengir mesum begitu? Ba—" sebelum Kyouya sempat menyelesaikan protesnya, Dino sudah menarik Kyouya ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir Kyouya singkat.

"Aku pulang, Awanku"

xxxxxxxxxxxxEND xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

…. Well, gaje lagi? Entahlahh… saya bahkan sekarang mulai ragu. Hibari.. OOC? Atau.. Dino OOC? My God, maaf untuk fans Dino, karena dalam fic ini Dino rada kekanak"an.. nangis juga lebay amat #Duagh

Well, saya paling ga bisa nentuin dimana timing tepat untuk humour, jadi.. maaf kalo pas baca dan udh mau nangis, malah ga jadi. *sembah sujud reader*

Dan lagii! Kemarin baru post 'First Love', dan kemarin juga baru post 'Star Light' chapter 1. Sekarang sudah post lagi ._. gomen /|\ takutnya sih kalo ga dipost ini dokumen ilang, Karena kadang file saya kehapus tanpa sebab *aneh ya*

Dan lagi, Typo tidak dapat dihindari. Saya orang nya kurang teliti, jadi asal lewat aja –w- gomen nee~ tapi udah usahain yg terbaik kok .w.

Last~ Review yaaa! Onegaii *puppy dog eyes* bantulah author newbie ini untuk mengembangkan bakatnya. Tolong~ dan makasih udah mau baca n_n

With Love,

Alicia Usagi


End file.
